zimmermannsfandomcom-20200223-history
Picture This / Nerdy Dancin’
When Ferb accidentally leaves his skateboard with Grandpa and Grandma Fletcher, he and Phineas invent a transporter to retrieve any object. Candace figures out she can transport Mom there to bust them because that would mean Mom is literally in their project. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to rid the world of mimes by trapping them in invisible boxes. Candace signs up Jeremy to be her dancing partner on a hit dance show. Jeremy seeks out help from Phineas and Ferb because he is worried about his lack of dancing skills, and Ferb’s excellent dancing skills are put to use. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz and his league of evil scientists seek to get their message out at the dance studio. Summary Lawrence opens the door to the garage, only to find out that Phineas and Ferb had turned the garage upside down -- literally -- while searching for Ferb’s favorite skateboard. He informs Linda, who is okay with it as long as they clean up after. He asks if the skateboard has a Union Jack at the bottom, and Phineas says yes. He tells Phineas to turn the garage the right side up and come into the house. Ferb pulls a chain to turn the garage the right side up and they follow Lawrence back into the house. Lawrence, Phineas and Ferb go to Grandpa Fletcher’s blog and see a few pictures of their grandpa doing some skateboard tricks. Phineas realizes that they had left Ferb’s skateboard in England. Phineas suggests that they build a machine to transport any object from anywhere to their backyard. Lawrence suggests that they just build a new skateboard, but Phineas and Ferb decide to build the machine. Meanwhile, Linda enters the kitchen wearing some Mexican clothing and Candace questions her about her clothes. Linda says that she and Vivian are going to the Mexican-Jewish Cultural Festival. Linda invites Candace to come along, but Candace says no. By this time, Phineas and Ferb have already built the machine they wanted and decide to give it a trial run, just as Buford, with an apple on his head, walks by. Buford says he bets they can’t shoot the apple off his head while Ferb “shoots” a picture of the apple, inserts it into the machine, and presses some buttons. Buford says that was not exactly what he meant, and that the apple was still on his head, just as the machine transports the apple and some of his hair from his head and to the machine. Perry crawls by and eats the apple. Now Phineas wants to try it on something more complex, and Buford volunteers. Ferb takes a picture of Buford just as a fly flies near Buford. When Buford is transported to the machine, he has the eyes, wings and one hand of a fly. Phineas says he forgot to install the fly filter and retries the transportation. Buford reappears as a human. Phineas and Ferb then insert a picture of their grandpa’s legs and Ferb’s skateboard, and both the skateboard and that part of their grandpa’s legs get transported. Meanwhile, back in London, Grandpa Fletcher wonders where his legs had gone, while Grandma Fletcher exclaims “I can breathe again!” with Reginald’s feet gone. Phineas realizes this mistake and send the feet back, but they are returned facing the wrong way. The boys go and try out their half-pipe, and Phineas wonders where Perry is. Perry walks into his lair and Major Monogram says he likes Perry’s simple entrance. Monogram says that all mimes in the Tri-State Area are trapped in invisible boxes and suspects Doofenshmirtz and his new machine has something to do with this. He then tells Perry to destroy it. Back at the boys’ backyard, Isabella walks in and asks what they are doing. Phineas says they are conducting an experiment with their half-pipe and transporter. Ferb is at the top of the really huge half-pipe, and as a bird approaches the half pipe, Ferb pulls a lever and it flies through a trap door strategically placed in the half-pipe. Ferb then skates down the incredibly steep half-pipe. Just at that moment, Candace looks out of the window and sees Ferb skating speedily up the half-pipe and away from the half-pipe. Everyone gasps, and Phineas inserts a picture of Ferb into the transporter. Ferb appears on the transporter and catches his skateboard. Everyone cheers, and Candace decides to tell Linda about this. Candace goes to the Mexican-Jewish Cultural Festival and tries to convince Linda to come home, but thinks that once they got home, everything would be gone. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb help Buford to get his teddy bear back. Candace asks Mrs Garcia-Shapiro for advice on how to bust her brothers, but Mrs Garcia-Shapiro just remarks that Candace is too thin and offers her a matza burrito. At the same time, outside the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, Perry descends from a helicopter and taps on a window. Doofenshmirtz opens the window and Perry enters the building by kicking Doofenshmirtz out of the way. Doofenshmirtz is not surprised and hits a button, trapping Perry in an invisible box. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry about his plan to get rid of all mimes in the world. Doofenshmirtz then tells his story about people always laughing at him because a mime was mocking him. Doofenshmirtz then shows Perry his ‘Mime-inator,’ and states that he made this machine to trap every mime in the Tri-State Area in an invisible box. Back at the backyard, Phineas, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet and seated in a giant catapult. Phineas then launches the four of them into the air. Ferb then presses some buttons on the transporter and transports the four of them back to the ground. At the Mexican-Jewish Cultural Festival, when she gets her picture taken, Candace realizes that, if she gets a picture of her mom, she can transport Linda to the backyard with the boys’ transporter, and the transporter cannot disappear because Linda is in it. She then snatches a camera and takes a picture of Linda and while repeatedly showing it to her and looking at it, Linda thinks she gave up her busting obsession to get into the spirit of things. Back at the Doofenshmirtz’s building, Doofenshmirtz says that instead of just trapping mimes in the invisible boxes, he decided to trap everyone. As he pushes the Mime-inator out of the room, Perry cuts his way out of the invisible box and hits Doofenshmirtz, giving him a headache and making his face hurt. Phineas then asks if everyone had a chance to try the transporter. He then remembers that Perry is not back yet, and so transports him back to the backyard. Just as Perry is about to press the self-destruct button on the Mime-inator, he is transported back to the boys’ backyard. Luckily, as he is being transported, Candace yells at the boys and everyone looks at Candace instead of Perry, giving Perry enough time to change back to a mindless pet. Candace rushes to the machine and inserts the picture of Linda into the machine, just as Linda is blindfolded and trying to hit a piñata. Linda starts running around the backyard, trying to hit the piñata without knowing she was transported back home. Candace tries to get Linda to look at the transporter, but Linda just continues to try to find the piñata. Doofenshmirtz wonders how Perry had disappeared, and decides to continue with his project. Linda is still running around the backyard blindfolded and everyone, even Candace, is distracted by the now-dangerous Linda. Perry takes this opportunity to insert a picture of the Mime-inator into the transporter and the Mime-inator is transported away from Doofenshmirtz and back to the backyard, foiling Doofenshmirtz’s scheme again. Candace finally manages to stop Linda from running around by jumping onto her. This causes Linda to let go off the stick she used to hit the piñata. The stick ends up pressing the self-destruct button on the Mime-inator and both the Mime-inator and the transporter disappear. At that moment, Linda takes off her blindfold and thinks that she walked all the way home. She walks back into the house and asks if anyone wants some snacks, leaving Candace standing there, stunned and repeating the word “b-b-b-b-but” many times. The boys create a rap out of this. Jeremy joins Candace and Stacy in time to watch their totally favorite TV show because Candace wanted to show him something “impossibly important.” Candace and Stacy get excited when Let’s All Dance Until We’re Sick comes on and announces that it is coming to Danville. It is then that Candace reveals she already entered Jeremy and herself. Jeremy excuses himself to get some air, and the girls think he is excited. In truth, Jeremy is nervous about dancing in a show and confides in Phineas and Ferb who were wondering what they were going to do today. Phineas suggests that Ferb could teach him some moves, but after a demonstration, Jeremy decides there would be no way he could learn that dance by tonight. Phineas knows what he and Ferb are going to do today and Jeremy will not have to learn any new dance moves. At this point, Perry is receiving his briefing from Major Monogram. It seems Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been buying the entire Tri-State Area’s supply of potatoes, bacon, and chopped green onions; a recipe for evil, literally. Perry leaves headquarters to investigate. In the backyard, Phineas unveils his and Ferb’s newest invention, the Ferbalistic Groovatron 9000. It is an exoskeleton that will mimic Ferb‘s moves while he wears a special suit. Jeremy is to put it on under his clothes and nobody will see it helping him with dance moves. Perry flies to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building and is taken in by a large robotic arm. He is captured on a platform with his arms and legs shackled spread-eagle, discovering Doofenshmirtz and Norm are preparing for a potluck picnic and press conference. Doofenshmirtz complains about the recipe to which Norm says “Well, next time, you can do all the cooking, and I’ll come up with evil plans that ultimately fail.” After an awkward silence and staing between Doofenshmirtz, Norm and Perry, Doof responds “Wow. Cuttin’ deep man.” Afterwards, Doofenshmirtz decides to leave Perry trapped on a platform to meet his doom. As Doofenshmirtz leaves to the meeting on Norm, a laser is slowly firing its way up to split Perry in half, an idea Doofenshmirtz got from a movie. When the two are gone, Perry easily slides out of his shackles and follows them. Meanwhile, Candace is sure she and Jeremy are going to win while Jeremy watches her nervously. The two go onto the dance floor where Nikki Stars explains the rules and the dancing begins. Phineas and Ferb are backstage, ready to help Jeremy when it is needed. At the meeting, the evil scientists await with no press present. Doofenshmirtz tells them to be patient and besides, when has he ever let them down? “Far too often” Rodney, or as he likes to be called, Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein, replies. Doofenshmirtz blows him off and tells them why they’re here, to reveal the existence of the 'L'eague 'O'f 'V'illainous 'E'vildoers 'M'aniacally 'U'nited 'F'or 'F'rightening 'I'nvestments in 'N'aughtiness, to which Dr. Bloodpudding asks “You want us to be called ‘L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.’?” Rodney says it won’t be possible if there aren’t any press of any kind around. Doofenshmirtz attempts to assure them they will be arriving, but Dr. Diminutive doesn’t think so, as they are all covering the Let’s All Dance Until We’re Sick contest. Dr. Doofenshmirtz decides that if the press won’t come for them, then they will go to the press. Immediately, all of the evildoers leave to the dance show, just as Perry arrives to the conference. After a brief look around, he takes off to follow them. The scientists barge in on the contest and try to get the press’s attention to no avail. Doofenshmirtz wonders why and Rodney tells him it’s a dance show, the cameras only stay on the best dancers. All the scientists start dancing to get their message of evil out, but all of them, including Rodney and Doofenshmirtz are horrible. Perry arrives and gets a message from Major Monogram. He has to stop all the evil scientists so their message won’t go out and so they won’t ruin what has become his and Carl’s favorite show. Jeremy and Candace, meanwhile, are doing well at the start of the competition. Once the contestants start getting eliminated, Candace suggests they kick it up a notch. Jeremy looks over at Ferb who gives him a thumbs up and begins to dance backstage, helping Jeremy with both solo moves and when he was partnered with Candace. Doofenshmirtz is dancing not far from them, attempting to talk into a camera but is eliminated, as is Rodney. The two begin pushing other dancers away to take their places but are eliminated time and time again. Perry helps the judges by semi-violently eliminating the other scientist contestants. Stacy, in the audience, cheers for Jeremy and Candace and throws a bouquet out to them. A bee flies out of it and heads backstage, circling Ferb as he swats at it. Jeremy becomes a fan favorite when the swatting makes it look like an impressive dance move. Because Doofenshmirtz and Rodney are knocking out dancers, Perry eliminating the scientists (including Doofenshmirtz and Rodney), and the judges eliminating dancers, only Jeremy is left on the stage. Ferb has him finish off with an impressive dance move and ending with a split. The host is so impressed by his moves that she invites him to dance on the show every week. Candace tells Jeremy to do it, as they will be dancing stars, but Jeremy confesses his help and reveals the exoskeleton. Candace, the audience, and the judges gasp. Jeremy pulls the curtains back and reveals Ferb, who declares his work is done, and dances up a pole, earning a perfect score from the judges. Jeremy apologizes to Candace, but she that she doesn’t mind that Jeremy can’t dance and just wanted to have fun and dance until they were sick. Jeremy admits he is feeling a little dizzy and Candace escorts him out of the studio, reaffirming their mutual attraction to each other. Finally, the scientists are all seen in the intensive care unit after Perry’s mission is successful, causing Dr. Doofenshmirtz to say, “They should have called it ‘Let’s All Dance Until We’re in Intensive Care’”. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, additional voices *Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram, additional voices *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Dr. Diminutive, additional voices *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Malcolm McDowell as Grandpa Fletcher * Jane Carr as Grandma Fletcher *Joe Orrantia as Rodney, additional voices (as J.G. Orrantia) *John Viener as Norm, Dr. Bloodpudding, additional voices *Jane Leeves as Nikki Stars *Additional voices: Maulik Pancholy, Bobby Gaylor. Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:2009 television episode